His Return
by ilovewriting13
Summary: Another shot at my first SVU fan fiction. Took some suggestions and fixed it up a bit. Tell me what you think...Chapter 2! Yay me I finally got it to download and met my original deadline! I hope you guys like it I know the ending leaves you wanting more but I promise an AWESOME chapter 3 if your patient with me lol. Hope you like it please review.
1. His Return

Elliot pushed his way through the crowd of officers surrounding the house. An obvious rookie cop grabbed his arm, but there was no stopping Elliot as he pushed the officer easily off striding forward before Fin and Munch were in his path. If he went to jail for assault fine, whatever, he just had to know what happened to Olivia.

"Elliot what the hell are you doing here?" Fin yelled out pulling him behind an empty ambulance as Munch helped the rookie officer to his feet. "I came because I wanna know why the hell there is already a story about Olivia on the front page?!" Just as he finished his sentence he saw Olivia poke her head out of an ambulance and say something to a paramedic before closing the door behind her. His mouth fell open as he saw her, was she really so stubborn that she wouldn't let them take her to the ER. "And what the fuck is she still doing here?!" Elliot shouted pushing Fin away sprinting to the ambulance and opening the door quietly and jumping inside shutting the door softly walking closer to the gurney Olivia was splayed out on.

"Rollins I told you I don't wanna go to the hospital I am fine just finish up out there." Olivia said weakly whimpering softly as she bumped her wrist as she covered her eyes.

Elliot's body shook in anger again as his eyes pooled with tears, he had never wanted to kill anyone more than Lewis at this second. Olivia looked so weak and fragile, her wrists were bruised blue and purple with thin cuts where the metal had pressed to hard; her bangs and hair were matted and knotted with blood; her forehead had a large welt and her eyes looked sunken in like she hadn't slept in weeks. The thing that made Elliot shake were the small burns covering most of her arms and chest.

Elliot kneeled next to the gurney and softly stroked her hair to the side whispering in her ear, "Liv open your eyes sweetheart look at me."

Olivia's breathing stopped, she was dead, Lewis had killed her because there was no way..."Elliot!", Olivia screamed throwing her arms around Elliot's neck ignoring the throbbing pain, "Elliot oh my god you're here I can't believe you're here." She cried softly on his shoulder as he pulled her on his lap, she wanted to be mad at him, wanted to hate him, but she couldn't she was just too happy he was here with her holding her.

"Liv I am so sorry. I should have never left. If I was here if I was with you this never would have happened," he cried softly into her hair. "Elliot it's not your fault. If it is anyone's fault it Cassidy's. He was supposed to pick me up at the office and he wanted to go out with his friends. When I got home Lewis rushed me, he had been watching me for weeks waiting to get me alone," Olivia explained reaching up and wiping Elliot's tears away.

Elliot rested his forehead against hers, "Lewis is just lucky you didn't call me before you called the cops. He would have been begging to die."

Olivia smiled and sighed as she got comfortable in Elliot's arms the door of the ambulance flew open and Cassidy was standing the mouth agape, "What the hell Olivia? You don't call me to let me know you are safe but you call this asshole!"

Olivia flew up at Cassidy but Elliot held her back and glared at Cassidy," Cassidy I suggest you leave now. She did not call me I just came I knew she would need me and I was there for you and if you have any brains at all you will leave now and not turn back," Elliot said in a low menacing voice as Olivia curled up again resting her head on his shoulder glaring at Cassidy. "Fine! But just remember who was there for you when you cried every night over him!" Cassidy screamed as he slammed the doors shut.

Elliot looked down at Olivia pain and guilt shone in his eyes, "Olivia why did you cry over me? Just because I stopped being your partner...you still could have called I would do anything for you Liv. We were best friends for 12 years." Olivia blushed and closed her eyes her words coming in a rush, "Because I love you Elliot. I have always loved you and when you left it broke my heart I couldn't just be friends with you anymore and I know this is the worst possible time to," her words were cut off as Elliot pressed his lips to hers kissing her softly before sliding his tongue over hers. They pulled away when they finally needed to take a breath and Elliot smiled down at her. "I love you too Liv I just never thought you felt the same, I was going to tell you before I left but I chickened out and I was so sure after I just up and left like that you would never want to see me again," he lifted his hand to slowly run over the burns and bruises on her body, "Liv will you please let them check you out. I know you said you're not in pain but it would make me feel better." Olivia nodded and smiled, "On one condition, my place is a crime scene, can I stay at your place?" Elliot nodded and touched her nose softly, "Of course I said I was never leaving your side again. Never."

Olivia smiled kissing his lips one last time before he left to get a paramedic. Everything was going to be perfect now that Elliot was there for her. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep before Elliot even returned, finally getting a good rest in the last two years since he had walked out of her life.


	2. 6 Months Later

6 Months Later…

Elliot rolled out of bed and stretched, he and walked over to Olivia's side, leaned down and kissed her forehead like he did every morning. He walked out to the kitchen and put a fresh pot of coffee on, he leaned back on the counter and thought back on the last six months.

After confessing their feelings Elliot and Olivia had moved in with each other. Even after her apartment was cleared Olivia couldn't find a reason to go back, so they had gone to her place for one weekend, packed everything up and had officially moved in together. The trial had worn on for quiet sometime and had done some damage on Olivia whether she wanted to admit it or not. Elliot had not been allowed to set foot in the court room during the trial. Olivia had said it was because she would be distracted, but Elliot knew it was because she was scared about what Lewis would try to say. He had almost gotten the jury on his side, but Olivia pulled through. Elliot had only agreed because he knew if he was ever in the same room as Lewis he would kill him. After finally just getting Olivia the idea of spending 25 to life in Rikers was not a pleasant idea.

After the trial Amaro had transferred to Bronx SVU and Elliot had come back to the 1-6 as Olivia's partner. IAB had a field day when he came back; claiming Olivia and Elliot had too much going on between them. They had soon lost interest when no one from the precinct had given them any usable argument.

Everything seemed to be great, except for one small thing Elliot couldn't shake. When he touched Olivia she never pulled away, but she never warmed to his touch like she had that first day in the ambulance. He hadn't said anything to Olivia in fear of what she would say, but he grew more and more worried. He poured two cups of coffee and walked back to the bedroom placing the cups on the stand. He leaned down kissing Olivia's lips softly smiling when her eyes opened slowly. "Good morning Sleepy Head," Elliot whispered brushing her hair back from her face. Olivia pushed herself up and reached for a cup off the night stand yawning, "You are so damn chipper in the morning. "Well when I wake up to the most beautiful woman in the world it's easy to be chipper," Elliot said climbing into bed next to her. Olivia took a long drink of her strong black coffee and smiled back at him, "That's better. Good morning handsome."

Elliot smiled and gently stroked her arm; Olivia froze when he touched her, her jaw clenched and her hands gripped her mug.

Elliot sighed and pulled his hand away, "Liv I don't wanna be a jerk, I really don't, but... I know you've been through a lot and I know it may take time, but these last six months it seems like every time I touch you …you tense up. Is it me?" Olivia set her cup down and turned to face him, she reached up and stroked his cheek softly, "El no. Don't ever think anything is your fault. You're ...god El your perfect," Olivia whispered as she ran her hands gently over his rock hard abs, "El I am not exactly the conventional thought of beauty." Olivia reached down and ran her hands over her scars. Some were Lewis' doing and some were just from previous cases and accidents over the years.

"Sometimes I feel like if we do go farther I'll be a disappointment...that's my body won't be good enough," Olivia kept her head down trying to hide her tears, but Elliot slid his hand under her chin and forced her to look in his eyes. "Olivia you could never ever disappoint me," he kissed her hand and wrist working his way up her arm. "You are the most beautiful." Kiss. "Sexy." Kiss. "Gorgeous." Kiss. "Woman I have ever met," he finished as he cupped her face softly and kissed her sliding his tongue over her lip before nipping at it softly before she opened her lips invited his tongue in. She rolled them over and straddled his lap never letting her lips leave his as she reached down to the hem of her sweatshirt. Elliot groaned softly as she moved her hips against his. She finally broke the kiss gasping for air as she pulled her sweatshirt off revealing a pink lace bra with black ribbon , the edges. Elliot growled deep in his throat as he ran his hands over her hip and smooth stomach, "Liv we don't have to do this. I just wanted to know if it was my fault."

Olivia smiled and leaned down kissing his lips, "I want to show you how much I want you...need you." She reached behind her and undid the clasp of her bra and...


End file.
